Let Me In
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: After Sam's mother remarries, she moves away, losing touch with Danny and Tucker. When she comes back, will she tell of all the horrifying things that happened to her in the months away from Amity Park?
1. Chapter 1

**Wheeee! New story!**

**This first chapter, and probably the next one, are kind of awkward because it's... basically kind of like a prologue... kind of... I don't know, it was just awkward for me to write... and things in here may leave you confused, but it's supposed to do that, questions don't get answered until later chapters.**

**And yes, I added a new character... two new characters actually, but only one is actually in the WHOLE story. But don't worry, I added them for a reason, they are VERY important. Like I said in other stories, I wouldn't just add a new character for no reason...**

**So read on**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_I'm tired of writing the same old song_

_'Cause there's no way out, there's no way out_

_'Till you let me in_

Sam looked out the window at the familiar scenery, even if it was a blur as it passed her. She's been longing to come back here ever since they moved in the first place, but now it just felt... different. Could it be she's been away for so long? She didn't know. But Amity Park did not carry the same vibe to her as it did before.

She sighed and leaned back in the car seat. Her mother and father had gotten divorced, her mother remarried and moved in with the new hubby, forcing Sam to leave her home, only for her mother to get divorced,_ again_, and move back to Amity Park. Well, no one knew _why_ Pam had gotten divorced again, except for her, Sam, and her step brother Mason, who was moving back with them, and she planned on keeping it a secret; no one had to know.

The car stopped in front of their house, the same house they've had since they _first _ moved to Amity Park. When they left Amity Park, Sam's grandmother kept the house, and a good thing to. They would be coming back to nothing if she hadn't.

"We're here." Pam said as she parked the car in the drive way.

"I know Mom. I have eyes, I can see." Sam retorted. Pam gave her a look but got out of the car anyway. Sam's behavior lately has been unacceptable, but Pam let it go considering what she's been through in the last couple of months. Sam looked behind her in the backseat where Mason was. "Home sweet home." She said. Mason leaned forward, examining the house.

"It looks like Barbie's giant mansion grew and came to life." He said. Mason has been Sam's best friend ever since she met him, despite the fact that he was her step brother. He was the same age as her, but a little bit older, and had light brown eyes and brown hair, but always wore a blue hat or beanie over it. They've been attached to each other's hip ever since Sam and Pam moved in with Mason and his dad. He always tried his best to protect her and help her and be there for her. Apparently, his best wasn't good enough.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sam said as she unbuckled herself and got out of the car. This was Mason's first time actually seeing the house in person, besides the time he helped them fill up the moving truck with all their clothes and items they needed when they were first moving in with him. "Mason! Stop fooling around and help us move this crap into the house!" Sam yelled from outside the car. He got out of the car and took as much stuff from the trunk as he could and followed Sam inside the house. They placed everything in the living room before going back to the car. But as Mason went out the door, he saw a certain picture sitting on top of one of the corner tables. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture from a while ago, when Sam was about fourteen. In the picture with her were two boys her age, one with black hair and blue eyes, one with blue eyes and dark brown hair, covered by a red Barrett. Sam came in as he held the picture.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He pointed to the boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"This one's Danny, right?" He asked. She crossed her arms and nodded. Mason scoffed and put the picture down. "What an ass."

"Hey, you don't even know him." She defended.

"I don't have to. Once you move away, your so called 'best friend' doesn't even keep in contact with you? That's an ass move." He now crossed _his_ arms and leaned forward towards her. "And that broke your heart."

"Shut up."

"So, you're not denying it?"

"Mom! Mason's hysterical!" She shouted out to her. Pam said nothing but rolled her eyes as she walked past them and out the door to retrieve more of their belongings. Sam left and went upstairs to her room, the one she hadn't been in for months. She walked inside to see nothing had changed since she last saw it, which meant her old books, posters and pictures were still here. She went over to her dresser and picked up a picture. It was another one of her, Danny and Tucker when they were fifteen. That was one year ago, and _a lot_ of things had happened within this one year. Before Sam had left, she was so sure that her and Danny were just a move away of being together. Then when she moved, Danny didn't even make an effort to keep in touch, even Tucker did, and they would talk to each other occasionally, but not as much as she wanted to.

She heard a knock at the door and turned around to see Mason in the doorway. He went over to her and took the picture, placing it back on top of her dresser.

"Don't worry, you'll see them in school... If they remember your name." He added harshly as he left her room. She had almost forgotten that she'd see them again once she started to attend Casper High once more. As much as she wanted to see them, she also _didn't_ want to see them. Especially Danny. Because even though she pretended like she didn't care, she knew Mason was right.

He broke her heart.

* * *

**Confused? Most likely. Don't worry, you'll get what's going on soon. I personally like books or stories that leave you with questions because it keeps me reading... Well, that's just my opinion...**

**I don't know if I'm going to continue this... so leave your opinion if I should in a review please :D THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up guys? I'm am very happy, my band finally has a live show soon :) It's gonna be acoustic since we don't have a drummer yet but still, it's gonna be fun**

**I decided to update now 'cause I'm bored... and I'll probably update again over the weekend, not sure though...**

**Anyway, onto the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sam sat at the kitchen table, lying her head on her arms. Mason was barely eating his cereal and watched television, but Sam was not as relaxed as he was. She really didn't want to go back to Casper High again. It was better than the school her and Mason went to for the time she was living with him, but she still didn't like it. All the feelings she had for it remained, even though she hadn't been there for months.

Mason looked at the clock and dropped his near-full cereal bowl into the sink.

"We got to go." He said. Sam looked up at him gloomily. "Did you eat?"

"No." He gave her a look before going into the fridge and handing her an orange. She took it as she slipped her backpack on and stood up from the table. She took her time walking to her car, and got in the driver's seat as Mason got in the passenger's seat. Sam drove to school, but had no rush to get there.

"Whoa! Slow down Speed Racer!" Mason joked as a result of how slow they were going. "You really don't want to go to school, do you?"

"How could you tell?" She asked sarcastically. She parked in the parking lot of Casper High and turned the car off, staring at the school. She hasn't been here in what seemed like forever, and the other school she went to was even worse than this. She had no idea how Mason was able to stand it there. Mason unbuckled his seat belt and looked at her.

"You know, to go to school, you're actually acquired to _go inside_." He said. She shook her head as if that would bring her back to reality and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Then let's go." They went to the main office first to get their schedules. Sam groaned as her and Mason exited the office. "I have Mr. Lancer first period... with you. I'm not very thrilled right now." He nudged her.

"At least I'm there to suffer with you."

"Yeah, can't wait." They took their time walking down the hallway. Sam already knew where she was going, leading Mason down the hall, she just didn't want to go so soon. She stopped outside the classroom door, breathing out. She hadn't seen or faced these people in a while. What were they going to think now that she had come back? She shook her head. Why did she care what other people thought? She did whatever she wanted, screw what other people thought. She opened the door and stepped in with Mason behind her. Mr. Lancer looked up from the book he was reading and looked at her.

"Ms. Manson," He said, as if he were shocked to see her. She gave him a blue pass to excuse her and Mason for being so tardy.

"Mr. Lancer," She said mockingly, looking around. "So, where am I sitting?"

"You can go in your old seat."

"Sweet."

"Good to have you back." He said as she and Mason made their way into the back. Sam scoffed as she sat down.

"You liar," She said under her breath. Even though all the other students stared at her, all she was worried about was Danny as class went on. Tucker already knew she was coming back, but she didn't know if he had told Danny. She was scared of how he would react. Would he care? Would he not care? Would he be happy? She barely paid attention to the lesson and the bell rang before she knew it.

"Sam, let's go," Mason said, kicking one of the legs on her desk. She jumped a little, but packed up her supplies nonetheless. She sighed as she exited the room and entered the hallway. "What do you have next?"

"Free period."

"Oh, I have history."

"Here, I'll show you where it is." She walked him down the hall and pushed him inside the history room before heading to the cafeteria for her free period. When she walked in, everyone was half asleep, so there wasn't much noise. She stood at the entrance for a moment until a certain red barrette caught her eye. She smiled as she snuck up behind him and shook his shoulders.

"You don't even say hello to your best friend?" She says. Tucker turned around to see who it was, then brightened when he saw it was Sam.

"Sam!" He hugged her first before pulling away. "You look..." He was going to say she looked the same, but she didn't. She looked tired, unhappy and most of all, miserable. "...Older." He finally said. She scoffed.

"It's been a few months, not a few years."

"Feels a lot longer." They sat down at a table together, and for a moment, it felt just like old times. But just for a moment. "So, your step brother moved with you, huh?" Tucker asked.

"Yup."

"Does he like it here?"

"Who does?" Sam said sarcastically. Even if Sam looked different, at least she acted the same, and that was good enough for him. She tapped the table and looked around, as if trying to find someone nonchalantly.

"Danny's not here. He's making up a test." Tucker said. Sam looked at him.

"I wasn't looking for him." She defended. "Why would I be?" She added hostilely. Tucker sighed.

"Sam, about what he did, it's not what you think,"

"You know what, I don't even care anymore."

"So, you're not still mad at him?"

"The jury's still out on that one." Before he could say anything, she took his schedule and compared it with hers. "Sweet, we have classes together. It'll be like it was before I left."

"It's not the same without Danny." Tucker said. She sighed before lying her arms on the table.

"Did you tell him?" She asked.

"I dropped hints, but you know, clueless." The bell rang, and Tucker stood up to leave. He stopped and turned around to Sam. "I'm meeting up with Danny now. If you _really _don't care about what happened between you two, then you'd come with me." Sam sighed as Tucker started to walk away. This wasn't just about her she realized, it was about Tucker. He really wanted the three of them to be the trio they used to be. Even though she had some unsolved business to attend to with Danny, she would make an effort, just for Tucker. She got up from the table and ran after him.

"Tucker! Wait up!"

* * *

**Yay! Danny's going to be in the next chapter finally. I love that clueless boy...**

**Anyway, review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaaand I have no heat... Awesome. **

**Raaaaaahhhhh! Melissa... I don't know what to say anymore lol You and your rants when you're hyper...**

**Yaaaaayyy! You get to see Danny finally! **

**YOU SHALL READ ON**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sam tried to follow Tucker through the crowd, but these halls were so tiny, she couldn't go around the students who were just coming out of their classes. She knew Tucker was purposely not allowing her to catch up with him so she would try to catch up, then when she finally did, Danny would already be standing there. And it would've worked too if she hadn't been pulled to the side.

"What are you doing?" Mason asked her.

"I'm... going to go see Danny." She answered sheepishly. She knew how Mason felt about Danny, and it wasn't positive, even though he never actually met him. Regardless, he didn't like the kid.

"_What_? Why?"

"It's not for me, I swear. It's for Tucker."

"Bull."

"Come on, Tucker just wants us to be the same friends we used to be. And I do too."

"Why would you want to be friends with Danny? You already were before and he was horrible at it." She shoved her books against his chest and he quickly put a hand around them to keep them from falling.

"Shut up, you don't even know him." Was all she said before disappearing into the crowd. She completely lost sight of Tucker, so she just ended up searching for Danny's locker, which they were bound to be at. She hoped he had the same one as last year, unless he found a way to damage that one too. She started to turn the corner, but when she actually saw them standing there, she stopped, and so did her heart. Danny looked the same as the last time she saw him, a little bit more built if anything, but regardless, the same. If only he _felt _the same.

She was contemplating on bailing out of this whole thing when a student bumped into her, causing her to step into the hall way more. She glared at whoever the culprit was before looking back down the hall way. Danny had completely stopped packing his locker and was staring right at her. Now that her cover was blown, there was no choice in going back. She put her hands in her hoodie pockets and walked towards them.

"What's up?" She asked causally. The shocked expression on Danny's face didn't change when Tucker answered her.

"Getting ready for gym. ...Fun." He added sarcastically. That only made the shocked expression on Danny's face grow, if possible.

"What? You're... She-" He put a hand over his face. "What the hell?" He muttered, muffled by his hand, utterly confused by the situation.

"Well, Sam moved back. It's not very confusing." Tucker said, actually making Sam smile. Danny removed his hand, staring at Sam.

"For real?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yup."

"And you're staying for good?"

"Pretty sure." He seemed relieved to hear that, which made her exhale. She guessed his reaction wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Good." He looked down before looking up at her sheepishly. "I know things were... weird after you moved, but," He held his arms out, as if seeking a hug, and she would've accepted it if she wasn't pulled away, again.

"What the hell Sam?" Mason said. "It hasn't even been five minutes yet and you're already hugging it out?"

"I was _going to _until you rudely interrupted."

"I don't care, I don't like this kid."

"And why should I care about your opinion?"

"Because _I'm _your big brother, and big brother knows best."

"That's not even how the saying goes." Danny leaned against his locker and looked at Mason from across the hall. He crossed his arms as Tucker looked at him.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Mason." Tucker answered.

"Yeah, but who is he?"

"Just a guy you _don't _want to mess with." That really wasn't the answer he was looking for. He wanted to know who he was, and most importantly, how he knew Sam. He watched as Sam rolled her eyes as Mason started down the hall to get to class.

"Well, he's really annoying, and we're not even half way through the day yet." Sam said as she approached them.

"What, you don't like him or something?" Danny asked. She scoffed.

"Well, I kind of have to." He was still trying to figure it out; boyfriend maybe? But already? "Besides, he's not that bad."

"Right."

"Guys, as much as I like to linger in the hall ways, I can't be late." Tucker said.

"Ehh, it's my first day back here, they'll cut me some slack." Sam said. Tucker rolled his eyes at her playfully before heading down the hall to gym. Sam and Danny turned and started to head down the hall to class.

"So, are you still living in the same house as before you moved?" He asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yup."

"Would you mind if I came over? You know, to help you and your mom get settled again?" She shrugged and stopped walking in the hall.

"Nah. Besides, Mason will kill me if he catches me with a boy in the house, even if we are best friends." She nodded down the hall. "I'm gonna head on to class." As she turned and stared to walk the opposite direction as him, Danny raised a hand to his neck.

"Yeah... best friends..."

By the end of the day, Sam was starting to feel like she never even left. She _wished _she never left in the first place, but things happen and you live and learn, and learn to deal with things, and that's what she was doing. It just took time.

At the end of the day, Sam, Tucker and Danny all crowded around Danny's locker, as usual, getting ready to walk home. Danny sighed and shut his locker.

"Well, I'm insanely tired." He said.

"Be thankful you don't have insomnia." Sam said.

"Why? Do you?"

"No, but I'm just saying, be thankful." He smiled and shook his head, missing her dry, sarcastic humor. They started to walk down the hall way until Sam was roughly pushed forward.

"Leaving without me?" Mason asked. Danny didn't know who this guy was, but watching him push around Sam was making him angry.

"Yeah, I'm gonna walk home with Danny and Tucker." He crossed his arms and looked at Danny. "...While you're here, I might as well introduce you. Mace that's Danny; Danny that's my step brother Mason." Step brother; that made much more sense to Danny, even if no one told him that Sam had gained a brother when her mom remarried. "So, yeah, I'm going to walk home with them."

"What about your car?" Mason asked. Sam took out her keys and threw them at him.

"Drive it home, but if I see one scratch on that car, you're not gonna have any hands to drive with." She said before leaving him in the hall way. The walk to the house felt the same as it used to, they talked, they laughed, they joked. But Sam didn't feel the same, and it bothered her. Ever since the time she moved in with Mason and his dad, she hadn't felt the same, even if she tried to act like she was fine.

"See you guys," Tucker said as he left, snapping her back to reality. Now it was just Sam and Danny walking down the street alone, something she _used_ to be comfortable with. Maybe she just needed to get used to hanging out with them again since it's been so long.

"So, you have a step brother?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"How is it now that you have a sibling?"

"It's actually better than I thought. I thought I would hate Mason, but he ended up becoming my best friend."

"Aww, you should write poetry." He said as he nudged her with his elbow. She scoffed and playfully shoved him. "So, did your step dad move in with you too?" He asked. That made her a little nervous. Just the mention of her step dad made her nervous, but it's not like Danny knew. _No one _did, except her family.

"No." She finally answered.

"Why not?"

"Because they got divorced. That's why I'm back in the first place."

"Really? Why?" She didn't want to tell why, she didn't want to have to tell anyone _ever_ why. It was just so uncomfortable, not to mention traumatic.

"He just... wasn't the man he was after they got married." Well, that wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, well, I'm still glad you're back." Danny said, stopping in front of her house.

"Yeah." She looked up at him, but Mason, who had just stepped into the front door way, distracted her. "I got to go. Bye." She headed inside, leaving behind a very confused Danny. She tossed her school supplies by the stairs before collapsing onto the living room couch. "Can you stop stalking me?" She asked Mason.

"I live with you; how can I _not _stalk you?" He said, joining her on the couch.

"I mean, leave me alone when I'm with Danny and Tucker. I'm in good hands, I promise." He raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize you just asked me to leave you in the hands of two teenage boys, right?"

"I've know them since I was five! You can trust them, okay?" He sighed.

"Fine." Even through it annoyed Sam, she couldn't blame him for being so protective. She didn't have a dad, the person who was supposed to _act_ like a dad betrayed her, and Mason was the only one even_ slightly _close to being a father figure type. Besides, ever since what had happened to her back before the second divorce, he felt like he had failed protecting her, so now he boosted it up, vowing to never fail again.

"Good." She said before heading upstairs. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't leave her alone. He may be acting way too over protective, but he already left her alone before back when his dad and her mom were married, and look what happened then. He wasn't going to let anything like that happen again.

* * *

**Mason Vs. Danny THE FIGHT IS ON**

**Me and Melissa found out where Danny lives... Minnesota! Am I the only one who didn't know that? ...I feel stupid**

**Anyway, review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA!**

**Guys, this is crazy. I didn't know so many people would like this story so much. Thank you guys :D**

**So, I think I'm going to start answering your reviews down below, 'cause I've been getting a lot of questions and reviews and I don't want to leave you guys hanging, so yeah, stick around for replies**

**You shall read on**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was awkward as Sam watched Mason stare at Danny from across the cafeteria table. Well, it was more like a glare, which didn't make anything better. She thought he would finally stop trying to tag along with her, Danny and Tucker, but he didn't. It was starting to annoy her, especially since she had already asked him to leave them alone, and he deliberately disobeyed her.

"So," Danny started, trying to break the awkward silence, "how do you like Amity Park so far?" He asked Mason. Mason laid his arms on the table.

"Well, where I used to live was a crap hole. I mean, I went to the worst school in the district where half the kids there had gotten in some kind of illegal trouble."

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I've gotten in a few fights with the 'toughest' kids who got arrested for assault," He looked up at Danny. "I haven't lost one yet." It took all he could for Danny not to smirk. If that was supposed to be a threat, it was the lamest attempt he ever heard. If Mason thought he was tough, he should see what Danny went through everyday. Even though he tried not to, Danny cracked a smile.

"Too bad you never met me before. You should've seen the one time I got electrocuted in my own basement." Sam turned her head so fast towards him she almost got whiplash. She knew exactly what he was talking about, and didn't like where this was going.

"Danny-" She started.

"Sam and Tucker were even there and saw it, didn't you Sam?"

"Can we not talk about it?" She said, putting a finger to her temple. Mason scoffed.

"Huh. You'd think a scrawny guy like you wouldn't be able to handle a shock like that." He said. Danny laughed sarcastically.

"Well, this scrawny body has been through enough crap throughout the years. I'm not gonna put up with yours."

"It can't be worse than mine," Sam muttered. He looked at her, and she realized that she should mumble more quietly, or not mumble at all for that matter.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Mason stood up and dragged Sam with him.

"We're done here." He said before leading Sam out of the cafeteria. Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at Tucker.

"Are you as confused as I am?" He asked. Tucker nodded.

"Especially since I have no idea what's going on." Danny shook his head and crossed his arms as Tucker continued. "Dude, why does he hate you so much? He literally _just_ met you."

"Boy, would I like to know." He got up from the table. "And I'm about to find out."

"Don't do anything stupid!" Tucker shouted as Dany started to leave.

Just outside the cafeteria, Sam and Mason were having a dispute. Well, it was more of Mason talking and Sam blocking him out. All he was going to say was everything he always said about Danny, and she was getting tired of it.

"Sam!" He yelled, getting her attention.

"What?"

"Were you listening to anything I just said?"

"No, but please repeat it so I can ignore it a second time." He rolled his eyes.

"All I'm saying is, if you want to tell them, then that's your decision. Until then, I'm keeping my mouth shut, okay? Just watch what you say."

"Got it." He suddenly directed his attention to over her shoulder. She turned around to see Danny approaching them. Seeing the death glare Mason was giving him, Danny stopped next to Sam.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked her, knowing if he asked Mason if he could talk to her, it would be an automatic no. She looked at Mason, signaling him to leave. He rolled his eyes before heading down the hall, the bell was about to ring anyway.

"What's up?" She asked Danny. He put his hands in his pockets.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why does he hate me?"

"He's just being protective. I mean, you're a strange, teenage boy he doesn't know who hangs around with his sister."

"Then why doesn't he hate Tucker?" Her excuse backfired, and she crossed her arms. The truth was, when he stopped talking to her after she moved, he really did hurt her. Of course he didn't know that, but Mason did, and he hated Danny for it. He watched Sam mope around forever because of that, but she wasn't about to tell that to Danny.

"I don't know, maybe he's just intimidated by you." She lied. Danny scoffed.

"_Him_? Intimidated by _me_? He just threatened to beat my ass in the cafeteria, I don't think he's afraid of me." She shrugged.

"Alright, then take this up with him, not me." He laughed.

"That wouldn't end well and you know it." She laughed back, but sardonically this time.

"Not my problem."

"Huh, would he have a problem if you went to the mall with me and Tucker tonight?"

"Probably."

"Then let's do it." Even though she had been away from him for a while, he was still the same Danny, not afraid to do anything. He wasn't scared to be able to step in Mason's way just to spend some time with her again. She cracked a smile.

"Deal."

* * *

******Danny... you're just... so adorable :3**

******Okay, moving on...**

******Sammansonreplica: This is NOT Sam and Mason... ew. It's DxS. There's a difference between loving someone and being _in _love with someone. Mason loves Sam as a sister and because he knows what happened to her, he just wants to protect her, even if he goes to extremes sometimes**

******SamXDanny: Thanks :D And yeah, our boiler is getting fixed now so, hopefully we'll have heat, and I hope whatever is up with you with the heat will get fixed soon. Having no heat is a bitch -_-**

******Magicalghostgirl: Thank you :3 And I'm pretty positive he lives in Minnesota because ****they are able to take a road trip to Wisconsin and they go to the Mall Of America which is _only_ in Minnesota... but yeah, the trip to Lake Eerie kind of confused me. For a while I thought they lived in Ohio but the Mall Of America thing made me believe they live in Minnesota**

**********HOATODP: Same reason I told Magicalghostgirl lol Yeah, I'm pretty sure they live in Minnesota...**

**********M: Okay lol :)**

**Lady Rae of Ravenclaw: Mason didn't move in with a blood relative not only because he doesn't have any more, but because he's in Pam's custody now. And for the second question, you're gonna have to find out...**

**And to Melissa that... that wasn't even English...**

**Okay, so yeah, I'll probably update over the weekend next so yeah...**

**Review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Dude, I'm gonna get killed." Tucker said as he wondered around Danny's room. Danny rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer screen.

"No, you're not." He said.

"Come on man, once Mason finds out that we're gonna be alone with Sam at the mall, he's going to destroy us."

"No, actually, he's going to destroy _me_. He doesn't mind you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well, how do you think _I_ feel?" He got up from his computer chair and leaned against the wall. "You know how close I was to telling Sam how I really felt, then when I was ready, she leaves. I have to start all of that over again."

"What, are you saying that it's not worth it?" Tucker asked, starting to get a little offended.

"No, I'm saying that I can't do any of that if Mason is in the way." He grabbed his car keys off his computer desk. "So, it's time to sneak around a little." Tucker scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. A _little_." He said sarcastically. Danny rolled his eyes again and dragged Tucker out his door.

"Let's go." They drove to the mall where they waited for Sam, if she came. She had to get away from Mason first, if that was possible. He was like a human leach, but they just didn't understand his reasons for being so protective. Sam eventually showed up, looking around as she approached them as if she was watching out for someone.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Tucker said playfully. She rolled her eyes yet there was a smile on her face.

"I had to get away from Mason, but he actually ended up leaving to go hang out with some friends."

"Then why are you looking around like you're expecting to be tackled?" Danny asked.

"Because I don't know where he went. I just don't want him to be here."

"And if he is... We duck and run." Danny said, making her smile. "Now let's go before we have to do that." They all walked together as they strolled through the mall, just like old times, except something was different. Danny was so sure him and Sam were so close to being together, until she moved, and now that she was back, he still felt the same as before, he only hoped that she did too.

"Ooh, the Tech Store! Be right back," Tucker said as he ran into the store, as if he were a kid running for a candy shop. Danny shook his head as he leaned on the outside wall of the store.

"He hasn't changed, has he?" Sam asked with a smile.

"No... and I see you haven't either," She looked up at him. "That's good." He said. She scoffed. "So, tell me how life was away from us."

"Uhh," The real answer? Horrible. Traumatic. Unpleasant. Terrifying. Miserable. She could go on forever, but pretending everything went fine was the better choice. "It was... different."

"Yeah? ...Any boyfriends?" He knew it was random, but he had to know. It killed him to think about some other guy who _barely_ knew her already going out with her.

"Yeah actually, this guy Brett, but it didn't last very long."

"Why not? Didn't like him too much?"

"No, he was cool and all, it was just because of my... step dad." That was the first time she had mentioned her step dad willingly, and she wondered how long it'll be until she regretted it.

"What'd he do?"

"...He didn't like the idea of me having a boyfriend. That's all." No, that wasn't all. There was so much more to tell, but hopefully, that day wouldn't have to come.

"And this Brett dude ended it? Just like that?"

"Pretty much."

"A good boyfriend wouldn't do that." He stopped leaning against the wall and stuffed his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. "_I_ wouldn't do that." It was a shot in the dark, and she could take the statement either way, just whichever it was, he hoped it was the good way. She opened her mouth to say something, but Tucker came out of the store, with a sad look on his face.

"They don't have the newest PDA yet." He said.

"That's too bad buddy," Danny said. Tucker sulked in front of them as they continued to walk, and Sam reached over and grabbed Danny's hand. He was startled for a minute, but he didn't let the hold die.

"Hey," Tucker started as he started to turn his head towards them, and Sam slipped her hand out of Danny's. "Are we heading over to the food court?" He asked.

"Sure." Sam said, and as soon as Tucker turned around, she grabbed Danny's hand again, both smiling at each other as they walked. They passed a vending machine that looked completely wrecked, mostly because Danny crashed into it during a ghost fight one time. "You'd think they would replace that vending machine after a year." She said.

"Shows how caring this mall is." Danny said.

"And ghetto." Tucker added.

"That too." As they approached the food court, Sam scanned the familiar and unfamiliar faces. One face in particular stood out to her. Mason's. She immediately let go of Danny's hand.

"Shit, of course he's here." She said.

"Hey, you can do whatever you want. You don't need his permission to do anything." Danny said.

"That's not going to stop him from kicking your ass."

"Hey, who has the ghost powers here?"

"What same person with ghost powers almost broke his leg tripping over a crack in the sidewalk last week here?"

"That's just being clumsy. That is completely different." Mason had already spotted them by then, and was making his way over to them, and _not_ looking too happy. Danny sighed as Mason stopped directly in front of him, crossing his arms.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Apparently some illegal business if your that pissy." Sam said.

"Yeah, I am. Why are you hanging out with this guy?" He asked, motioning to Danny.

"Why can't she is the real question." Danny said. Mason stopped talking to Sam and looked directly at Danny.

"Because I don't _like_ you."

"That much was clear. I want to know why." Mason almost laughed and looked over at Sam.

"Yeah Sam, let him know why."

"You know what, you already ruined the rest of my night, I might as well go home." Sam said as she turned to leave.

"Wait Sam, I can drive you home if you want," Danny suggested, automatically earning a glare from Mason.

"I'm good." She didn't turn back on her way to her car. She didn't want to see Mason's face as he stared Danny down. The whole ride home she was beyond pissed at him. Didn't he understand that Danny and Tucker were her best friends, that they'd never let anything happen to her? Apparently not. When she pulled into her drive way, she slammed the car door shut and stormed into the house.

"How was your afternoon?" Pam asked from the living room.

"Not pleasant." Sam said without even looking over her shoulder. She headed straight to her room and shut the door rather loudly. She sighed as she relaxed a little, being in the familiar setting of her room. She kicked her shoes off then collapsed onto her bed, yawning as she turned her head to the side. She _was_ going to stay up and yell at Mason as soon as he got home, but she was too tired for that. All she wanted to do was sleep, but as soon as she got comfortable, there was a knock at the window. For a minute, she actually panicked, but she finally remembered how Danny used to wait outside her window for her. It's been so long that she had actually forgotten.

She moved from the bed to her window, and pulled back the curtains to see Danny in his ghost form. She hadn't seen that in such a long time, it was oddly a bit refreshing. She waved him in and he phased through the window as she sat back down on her bed.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You were pretty angry when you left." He said. She shrugged.

"That's Mason for ya... Did he give you any trouble when I left?"

"Nah, me and Tucker left after that."

"Now that I think about it, I should have stayed to make sure Mason didn't pull anything. Sorry." He turned back into his human form, cautiously sitting on her bed across from her.

"Why is he so protective of you?" He asked. "I mean, I know you're his sister and everything, but even _I'm_ not this bad with Jazz."

"It's just because..." She really wanted to tell the truth, she did. But she also really didn't want to. She wasn't _ready_ to tell anyone in all honesty, and she didn't know when she would be. "You'll find out about it soon, I promise." Danny looked down and put his hand over her's.

"I know I've asked before, and I'm not trying to be nosy, it's because I care about you, but I can't do that until you let me in, so I can help," As much as she liked the physical contact, she had to pull her hand away. She couldn't have a relationship just yet, not after what happened to her. Even if it was with Danny. But the sad look on his face made her regret it.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm going through something rough, and I'm trying to handle it..."

"Does it have something to do with what you can't tell me?" He asked.

"Yes, but-" She heard the front door open, which meant Mason was home. She looked at Danny as she heard footsteps on the stairs. "Hide." She said, and as soon as Danny disappeared, Mason walked in. Seeing her sitting on her bed looking quite angry, he stopped in the doorway.

"Still mad?" He asked her.

"Yup."

"Come on Sam, it wasn't _that_ bad,"

"You do this _every_ time. You don't need to worry about me when I'm with Danny and Tucker."

"I'm not leaving you alone with them."

"How about you watch from a distance?"

"How distant?"

"One hundred feet."

"Deal. Nice bargaining with you." He said as he closed the door as he left. Sam rolled her eyes as he shut the door behind him. Danny materialized in front of her with a look on his face.

"Really? From a distance?" He said.

"Well, I had to let him do _something_, or do you want him no less than three feet away from you every moment?"

"...Okay, now I see what you're getting at." She cracked a smile.

"Clueless." He shook his head.

"Not as much as you think anymore." He winked at her before tuning back into his ghost form. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said before phasing through the window. Sam raked her bangs out of her eyes. Did he just wink? So she wasn't delusional, what her and Danny had before she left was still there. But she couldn't go running into that, she was still messed up from what happened to her in the last few months. But now that she knew that Danny actually liked her, she could toy with him, and that was always fun.

* * *

**I never fail to mention the title in one of my stories... except for Afflicted... I think that one was the only one besides Cryptic... Hey guys, go check out Cryptic, it needs some love lol ...Come on...It's action packed lol Hey, if you guys like and review it, I'll start to write it again, but probably won't post it until this story is over**

**OneOutOfMany: Yeah, me too. I have an older brother who is oblivious to everything and everyone and a younger sister, who is pretty crazy... so we get along fine lol**

**SamXDanny: Yes, yes Danny is :3 and thanks And Yay for heat! My bioler just broke down AGAIN but we got it fixed, so for right now, we're good**

**xLa Reyna Phantasmax: Really? You think it's adorable? Then wait 'till the next upcoming chapters... lol**

**Kitty In Boots: Thank you and YESS EVERYBODY LOOK AT KITTY IN BOOTS' REVIEW FROM CHAPTER FOUR lol Just wanted to rub that I was right into your faces Ha just kidding, I love you all**

**Jaded Jimmie Productions: A lot of people have been saying that lately which is quite weird considering this is an angst story lol But thanks**

**sammansonreplica: LOL yeah, I don't have many OCs but out of all of them, Mason is my favorite and you'll see why soon...**

**And Melissa, trankviligi vian vizagxon antaux mi krakadis ĝin... I WILL DO IT IF I HAVE TO**

**So listen guys, I'm working on a sequel to this, and I want it to come out soon after I finish this. So my updates might slow down to once a week instead of twice a week so I have time to write the sequel. The thing is, I have to write two versions 'cause I have an idea for it, but I don't know how it's gonna work out, so that's gonna take longer...**

**So, anyway, review please :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys! I'm writing my first Gravity Falls story... Still, I blame Melissa...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sam yawned as she opened her locker and started to pack her books inside of it. She didn't have a very good sleep last night, then woke up extremely early and wasn't able to fall asleep again. It seemed like sleep was her enemy nowadays. As she started to load up her backpack with the books she needed for her next class, Tucker walked over to her.

"Hey." He said. She gave him a tired look. "You look horrible."

"Why, thank you." She said sarcastically.

"Did you sleep?"

"Nope."

"That would be your dilemma."

"No duh." He leaned against the locker next to her and put his hands in his pockets, looking up and down the hall way.

"Have you seen Danny?" He asked.

"Not yet, why, he hasn't shown up?"

"No, which is weird, he was fine yesterday. Unless there was a ghost battle, then he'll probably be late, or won't even show." Sam almost chuckled.

"Haven't heard that in a while."

"How does it feel?"

"Not as concerned as I thought I'd feel."

"You shouldn't anyway, your boy's been getting better."

"Hey, what do you mean 'my boy'?" She asked. He saluted her before he started to walk down the hall way with an amused smile on his face.

"See you later!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"What question?" Danny asked as he approached her. He was definitely in a ghost fight. He had bruises on the side of his face that weren't there yesterday and he looked extremely worn out.

"Ouch, what happened to your face?" She asked.

"You think that's bad? Look what happened," He lifted his shirt up to expose his abdomen, and Sam would've stared at his four pack abs all day if there weren't huge, deep, dried up gashes over them. "The bruises surprisingly hurt worse." He said as he lowered his shirt down before straightening it out.

"Then you have some problems." He laughed a little.

"So, what were you yelling at Tucker for?" He asked.

"He was just teasing me."

"About?"

"You."

"Oh yeah? What was he saying?" She shut her locker and turned to him.

"That you're a clueless, prepubescent jerk that doesn't deserve a classy, loving girl like me." Danny could have died laughing right there. He was surprised that he actually had the will to stop.

"Okay, almost _every _statement in that sentence was totally untrue." He said, still trying to hold back laughter.

"_Almost_? Which was untrue? You haven't hit puberty yet, have you?"

"No, that's Dash." It was her turn to laugh now. Despite how tired she was, she was so happy that Danny and even Tucker were still able to make her laugh even after how depressed she's been feeling lately. She finally stopped laughing, but just as Mason passed them in the hall way.

"One hundred feet." She reminded him.

"Yeah, this hall way is too small for that. Get to class before I kick you there." He said as he continued down the hall way. Sam turned to Danny.

"You heard the boss." She said jokingly. They started to walk down the hall together, seeing as they were going to the same class anyway. "I think I might fall asleep in Lancer's class." She looked at Danny who was looking down the hall way, but quickly turned his head towards her.

"Sorry, I thought I heard Dash's prepubescent voice from down the hall." She laughed, but hit him on the shoulder when the laughter died down.

"Why do you keep tying to make me laugh?" He shrugged as a shy smile appeared on his face.

"I like making you laugh. Besides, you don't do it very often,"

"I do, you just don't hear me." She said as they entered Lancer's class just as the bell rang. Lancer sighed as they took their seats.

"Just barely made the bell. I see you're back to your old routine Ms. Manson." Mr. Lancer said from his desk.

"You expected something different?" Sam said. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"I guess not." She looked back at Danny to see him trying to stifle his laughter. She shrugged and turned forward to see Tucker with a book balanced up in front of him to hide his PDA as he cruised the Internet with it. She rolled her eyes, nothing has changed, has it?

Even though she was tired as hell, she was happier than she was before. Seeing Tucker and Danny always brightened her day, no matter what. All she wanted to do now was sleep now that she was home, but as soon as she lied down, Mason busted into her room.

"If you take a nap now, you're not going to be able to sleep later." He said. She groaned.

"Who are you, my mother?"

"No, your mother is downstairs." The rest of the day consisted on Mason trying to keep Sam awake. He tried everything, until eight o'clock came, then he finally dumped her into her room where she collapsed onto her bed. Finally, sleep could come to her.

Or she thought.

Too bad nightmares had a tendency to creep up on you when you were the most tired. It was always the same dream, more like memory, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wake herself up from it. She was finally shaken awake, and she expected to see Mason there, but instead, it was Danny. She took a breath as she sat up in her bed more.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I was patrolling the neighborhood and decided to check up on you." He looked at the door before turning back to her. "You were screaming, Mason's going to check on you." He disappeared as Mason opened her door and peaked in. Through the darkness, he could see her sitting up in her bed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"...Was it a nightmare or a night terror?"

"Nightmare." He sighed and shook his head, staring down at the ground.

"Damn... This has been going on for too long Sam." He said before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Danny reappeared, crouching down next to her on the side of her bed.

"How long?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, these last few months." She said quietly. She couldn't shake the look he was giving her, it was a mix between sympathy and concern.

"You've been suffering for that long?" She shook her head slowly.

"Longer." Despite the fact that he caught her in a screaming fit, she was glad that he was here. She almost chuckled because of it. "I miss this." She said.

"Miss what?"

"Late night talks."

"You miss late night talks about your mental health?" He said, making her giggle.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, well... I guess I'll get going." As he stood up to leave, something wrapped around his wrist, and through the darkness, he could see it was Sam's hand. He looked at her, and though she said nothing, her eyes were telling him to stay. He turned back to his human form, signaling to her that he was actually staying.

He sat at the edge of her bed as she lied back down, and she still didn't let go of his hand, as if she just didn't want him to leave, or she just liked the contact. There was no way he was going to lie down right next her though, he's seen how uncomfortable sudden physical contact made her. Sometimes when he moved towards her or tried to hug her, she would flinch. Something horrible obviously happened to her, and the worse part was, he wasn't even there for her.

* * *

**So, after consulting with Melissa, I found the route I'm going to go with for the sequel, so I will just be writing one version, not two... that saves me time...**

**SamXDanny: YUSH :3 Yeah, my brother is just really oblivious, and yours punched a wall? My brother tries to act tough, but I was in boxing for six months, I'm pretty sure I'm more muscular than him... and he's twenty lol Oh, brothers... And thank you :3**

******xLa Reyna Phantasmax: YUSH DxS for the win!**

******grimmPhantom: Ohh, I guess I never really noticed how much I mentioned it... yet again, for Sam, it's hard to forget something like that so it would be mentioned a lot... But I re-read the next few chapters and I don't think I mentioned it a lot at all**

******DanniFenton14: Let's just say, it's not what you expect...**

******sammansonreplica: HAHA You will never be able to guess it...**

**And Melissa, STOP COMPARING THIS TO ARWP! GOSH There are many different stories BESIDES that like this... and Danny's not gonna find out THAT easily...**

**Hey guys... judging by JUST my writing skills, how old do you think I am? That question randomly came to me and now I want to ask it for some reason...**

**Anyway, review please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. My band had a live show tonight and we were practicing all day. It wasn't a perfect performance since it was our first live show together as a band, but I guess it was pretty good... At least, that's what Melissa told me :3**

**Anyway, read on**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, Sam woke up more groggy than usual. She yawned, and as she started to wake up more, she felt something wrapped tightly around her hand. She looked to her right to see Danny asleep awkwardly on the side of her bed in a sitting position, his hand still in hers. She slipped her hand out of his cautiously and moved out of the bed, and almost immediately after she did, Danny fell over onto her bed, still in a deep sleep even after he collapsed onto the mattress. Sam almost laughed at the sight, but she didn't want to make any noises to wake him. She only grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

After getting ready for the long day of school ahead of her, she walked out of the bathroom and into her room to see Danny awake, and groggily sitting up in her bed. She walked over to her bed and sat down across from him.

"Mornin' sleepy head." She said. He swiped a hand down his face.

"I fell asleep?" He asked.

"Yup." She laughed lightly and messed up his hair, which was already sticking out in all directions from the long night of sleep he had. "Nice bed head." He raised a hand to try to smooth his hair out, but it didn't help in any way.

"Shut up, I'd like to see _you're_ hair after you just wake up." He said, still drowsy with sleep. She laughed and pulled him out of the bed.

"You better get home before your parents find out you're not there."

"Good idea." He changed into his ghost form, and the blinding light almost made Sam shield her eyes. As she was about to turn away to continue to get ready, Danny quickly pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head. He quickly fled the room after that, missing the light smile that appeared on Sam's face as she watched him fly away.

She was surprised Mason didn't come in after that, he was always the one who could sense when something sneaky was going on. She walked out of her room to see him downstairs at the kitchen table. She sat down across from him and he looked up at her tiredly.

"Ready for school?" She asked. He groaned in response. "Cool, let's go." He made a face at her as they started out the door.

"Now you actually _want_ to go to school?" She shrugged.

"It's better than being stuck in the house all day," He shook his head.

"No, no way, it's because of Danny, isn't it?" She didn't say anything but sighed and kept walking. "I knew it, it's been what, two months back and you already fell for him again?" She shook her head and looked at him.

"I've never stopped falling for him."

"_How_?" He asked, rather exaggerated. "He pretty much took your heart, and stomped on it. He's just going to do it again."

"No he won't."

"Yeah, that's what they always say."

"Shut up, you don't know Danny."

"Neither do you apparently." He muttered, making her scoff. As they got closer to the school, Sam scurried away from Mason and entered the school separate from him. She looked back to see if he had caught up with her as she looked for Danny's locker. When she got there, she saw Danny was already at it. He smiled as she approached him.

"Hey." He said.

"Wow, you actually made it on time." She said.

"Impressive, huh?"

"Not really since practically _every_ student is able to do it."

"_I'm_ not like most students."

"Stop acting like you're special." She joked. He scoffed and continued to pack his locker. Sam leaned against the locker next to his as she watched him."Hey, uh, do you want to go to the park with me after school?" She asked. He looked at her as he put a hand on his locker door.

"You mean like a date?" He asked jokingly.

"Call it whatever you want, we're just going to walk around in a park."

"Why do you want to go?"

"Uhh," The real reason; because she wanted to spend more time with Danny. There was no way she was going to tell him that though. She would never hear the end of it if Danny knew how long she had wanted to do something alone with him. "Because I haven't been back here very long, I want to see if the park has changed, and enjoy it if it hasn't."

"I see how it is nature girl. Sure, I'll go."

"Okay, well, I am going to go to class before I'm late because Lancer will chop my head off if I get another tardy." As she walked away, she didn't even notice Mason watching them from across the far hall way. He waited until Sam was completely out of sight before revealing himself. Danny looked at him, but stood where he was. He knew what this was going to be about, and he was going to stand his ground.

"Why can't you just _stay away_?" Mason asked.

"Because Sam's my best friend. Look, I know you're her brother and you just want to watch out-" Danny started, but Mason cut him off.

"No, you _don't_ know. You don't know _anything_. So stay away from my sister."

"I'm not going to stay away from my best friend."

"It's not just that, is it?" Mason said, advancing towards him. "I've seen the way you act around her, you don't _want_ to be best friends any more, do you? You want to be more." Danny didn't say anything but crossed his arms. "Well, that's not going to happen. Sam's already been through too much, she doesn't need you to break her heart to give her a mental breakdown." Danny looked at Mason, and right after the words left his mouth, Mason knew he shouldn't have said anything. If Danny could break her heart, then that means Sam likes him back, but what was all this about 'she's been through too much'? Danny turned around and laid his arms on the lockers behind him, leaning his head on them.

"Why isn't anyone telling me anything? I used to be the first person Sam would go to whenever something happened, now she's acting like I can't be trusted." He turned so he was facing Mason. "You've replaced me as her best friend." Now Mason felt bad. Danny really was her best friend before, and ever since he stopped talking to Sam when she moved away, Mason took that place. But it was his own fault, he should've made an effort to talk to her.

"Well, who's fault is that?" Mason asked.

"...What?"

"You're the one who stopped talking to her."

"Only because I was forced."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her email and cell phone changed and I had no way to talk to her. I called her house phone and someone picked up, whoever it was threatened me to never call again...That wasn't you, was it?" Mason stared at the ground, shaking his head. All this time, he thought Danny was just this little jerk who liked to toy with Sam's emotions, when it wasn't even his fault to begin with. He looked up at Danny.

"No, it was my dad."

* * *

**SamXDanny: LOL Thanks :)**

**Sammansonreplica: 16 :3**

**Lady Rae of Ravenclaw: 16 actually... being a teenager sucks...**

**DanniFenton14: No... lol**

**PlasticPencils: I'm sure that's what everyone wants Danny to do lol AND YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON...**

**And Melissa, I HOPE you know my age, if you don't, I'd be very concerned... And be happy 'cause YOU GET TO READ THE SEQUEL AS I WRITE IT :D**

**So anyway, how many of you guys will ACTUALLY read the sequel? Because I don't do well with sequels, I mean, look at The Secrets Between LOL**

**Anyway, see you guys next week and please review :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this spring break was horrible. ...We got five days off -_-**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The day couldn't have felt any longer, and all Danny wanted to do was get to the park with Sam. He had so many questions to ask after he talked with Mason, it was going to be hard not to bombard her with questions. But after the school day had ended, the two of them headed to the park, which, much to Sam's liking, didn't change. Danny walked with her as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, I have a stupid question." Danny started. "And don't get mad, I'm not trying to be nosey, but I just want I know. What's Mason's dad's name?" Mason's dad, as in her step dad. His name might as well be demon, he sure acted like one.

"Braeden Doyle."

"Wait, then how come Mason's last name is Aleks?"

"Because that's his mother's maiden name. Mason's mother Marsha and his dad had him when they were young, and since they weren't married yet, Marsha gave Mason _her_ last name; her and Braeden never got married anyway. Marsha and Mason were close, but Marsha died when he was ten, leaving him with his dad."

"And how did your mom meet him?"

"I don't know, some party."

"How romantic." He said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." He couldn't shake the fact that he felt guilty inside. He had no idea about any of the events that happened when she was gone because he couldn't get in contact with her. He would've kept trying if he knew he was going to miss so many things. He took her hand suddenly and led her to a bench. She looked at him as if trying to find an explanation for his sudden actions.

"Okay, look. I talked to Mason about something," He started. Sam suddenly looked worried.

"About what?" She demanded.

"Nothing about you really, it was about me." She gave him a confused look. "It's about why I never talked to you while you were gone." She stayed silent, signaling for him to go on. "Okay, I tried emailing you, but that didn't work."

"I deleted my email account."

"I tried texting you."

"My cell phone number changed."

"And when I called the house phone, whoever picked up threatened me to never call again, and even that number changed. Mason said it was his dad," He looked at Sam who looked a little shocked. "I just wanted you to know that I tried, and I didn't forget about you." Sam was a little shocked on the inside that what she thought all along was wrong, but so relieved on the inside. She thought Danny hadn't tried to get in contact with her simply because he didn't want to, like he didn't care about her, and that's why she has been holding out on him, because, deep down, she was afraid that he'd somehow do it again.

She suddenly flung her arms around him, and he was a little taken back by the action, but he returned the affection by wrapping his arms around her. She pulled away so she could see him.

"I'm sorry Danny, all this time I thought deep down that you were a little jerk inside who forgot about me, but it wasn't your fault, it was... my step dad's." She took a breath. "Look, I'm not ready to discuss what exactly happened, but I'll tell you this because you deserve to know."

"Tell me what?" He asked, a little afraid in all honesty.

"...As a result of what happened to me... I have an eating disorder, night terrors and PTSD." Danny only stared at her, and she was nervous for his response. What if he didn't want to deal with someone like that? What if he couldn't handle someone so messed up? She was contemplating about getting up and leaving when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," He stared, quite muffled by her shoulder, "if I had kept in contact with you, this never would have happened." She pushed him away.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on yourself. No one saw it coming... except Mason, and even he couldn't protect me. I mean, Mason was effected to. He has the same eating disorder I do."

"But _I_ could have protected you, even Mason."

"Well, you're here now. And that matters to me." She leaned into him on the bench and he put an arm around her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." She chuckled a bit.

"Now you understand Mason's need for being so protective, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Here in Danny's arms, she felt protected. She didn't know if it was the PTSD talking or what, but she she felt so depended on him, like with him, nothing would ever happen to her.

"...Please don't ever leave my side. You make me feel safe. Without you, I'll be scared out of my mind." He tightened his hold around her.

"I won't. Trust me."

Sam went home a little while after that, and ended up collapsing into the living room couch next to Mason. He glanced over at her for a moment before returning his attention back to the television. She waited for him to ask where she was or why she took so long to get home, but no questions came.

"Hey." She finally said.

"Hey."

"...You don't care where I went?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Not really."

"You're such a fake, Mace. How could you be _so_ protective for two months then suddenly not care?"

"Things change." She scoffed.

"Yeah, right. What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just talked to Danny." She remembered that Danny had told her that he talked to Mason before, but what could he have said to make Mason drop all his defenses?

"And?" He shrugged again.

"He's not the jerk I thought he was."

"...Okay, well, I talked to Danny too, about my, well, uh, _our_ problems..." She started. Mason turned his head towards her, a shocked expression on his face. She's been here only two months and she's already spilling her guts out?

"You told him what happened?"

"No, I told him about what I have _because_ of what happened."

"And you had to mention mine too?"

"Why do you care?"

"I didn't want him to know! Men having eating disorders is weird, it's embarrassing."

"Then eat something."

"I could say the same to you." He calmed himself and laid his head back on the couch. He sighed and turned his head towards her.

"Look, you can tell Danny whatever you want. I just... want him to be trusted to keep these secrets."

"Oh trust me, Danny can keep a secret."

"Good." He turned his attention back to the television, but quickly looked back at Sam. "You still can't date him." She scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

**SamXDanny: OH GOD YOU'RE 12?! Then you might be a little scarred when you find out what happened to Sam...**

**Magicalghostgirl: Yes, it will be fully explained in the next chapter... so hold onto your hats...**

**i-like-writing-stories: Yay! And thanks :)**

**Lady Rae Of Ravenclaw: Yeah, I just don't want to waste my time writing a sequel that no one ends up reading anyway, so thanks :) As long as this story does well, I'll post the sequel**

**sammansonreplica: Yay for Danny not being a jerk! lol**

**Harmony's Entropy: Well, hello there new reader LOL And you will find out EVERYTHING that happened in the next chapter... and then you will all judge me...**

**DanniFenton14: lol I feel ya...**

**harleymaria: I THINK you're a new reader too... HELLO :D And yes, yes he is. lol**

**Kitty in Boots: YES I WILL *serious face***

******Wow Melissa, way to sell me out LOL But yess, the sequel is coming along nicely...**

******Well... see you guys next weekend and review please :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm only updating 'cause it's Dannyversary... So Happy Dannyversary!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The next few weeks were different to say the least. For one thing, Danny and Mason were acting all buddy buddy with each other. It was bizarre. _Mason_ and _Danny_ actually liking each other? That was going to take a while to get used to. Another thing that was different was Danny. Not like he was changing or anything, but he was always by Sam's side. She didn't know if it was because of his promise, or the fact that Mason finally let him near her without giving him a death glare, or both. Either way, she liked it.

Right now, her, Mason, Danny and Tucker were walking the streets of Amity Park. They didn't know where they were going, and they didn't care. As long as they weren't bored at home, they were happy.

"Man, I swear Lancer hates me. I came in _at the bell_ and he gave me a detention for being late." Mason was saying. Tucker laughed.

"Then he must want to murder Danny, he gives him a detention every other day." He said.

"Maybe it's because he knows you're my brother so he automatically hates you." Sam said.

"Why would he hate you?" Mason asked. Now it was Danny's turn to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Sam annoys him _so_ much during class. He lets her get away with it only because she has straight A's." Danny informed him.

"_I_ have straight C's. What does that get me?"

"A repeat of the eleventh grade." Sam said, making everyone laugh. As they walked, Tucker headed home, seeing it was getting late.

"We better get going too." Mason said.

"Yeah. See you later Danny," Sam was about to follow Mason down the sidewalk, but Danny grabbed her arm gently to stop her.

"Hey, try to stay up tonight, okay?" He asked. She smiled, knowing that meant he was going to visit her when everyone else in her house had gone to bed.

"Yeah, I'll try." She said before catching up with Mason and following him home. When they got to the house, Sam followed Mason to his room where he collapsed onto his bed and yawned.

"Man, I'm tired," He said.

"Failing has really worn you out, huh?" She asked jokingly. He laughed sardonically before throwing a pillow at her.

"Get out."

"With pleasure." She stepped into her room and closed the door, also collapsing onto her bed. She knew Danny was going to visit her later, but this bed was so comfy... And before she knew it, she was asleep, but not for long. The funny thing was, whenever she was in a deep sleep, the same nightmare crept up on her, and she woke to somebody shaking her again.

"Sam, calm down," Danny was saying. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying not to think of the nightmare she woke up from just moments before.

"Was I screaming again?" She asked.

"Not this time." She exhaled and looked around the room through the darkness. She suddenly didn't like it and turned the lamp sitting on top her side table on, lighting up the room. She looked at Danny who was staring at her with that same look of concern and apathy, and didn't like him worrying. If she told him what happened, he would know, and understand why she has these nightmares but know that she was okay.

"I think I'm ready." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"To tell you."

"Sam, if you don't want to, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to." She sighed, staring down at her bed. "It was my step dad. He's the one that messed me up so much." She raked her bangs from her eyes and continued. "Mom married him, and we moved in with him and Mason. When Mom went on business trips, that's when Braeden showed his real self. He told us we had to _earn_ food, which is why we're so used to not eating. He would beat Mason senseless, and sometimes the same to me, but not as bad as Mason." She closed her eyes, the next memory making her shudder. "Braeden told me I wasn't allowed to have any boyfriends, but I met this one guy Brett that I told you about and we started dating. When Braeden went out, I invited Brett over, and we went in my room to do homework. But Braeden came home early and found out, and he kicked Brett out, but my punishment was _much_ worse than that. Braeden was yelling at me, screaming how I disobeyed him and how much of a harlot I was. So he took out his pocket knife and..." She paused, looking at Danny, before sitting up on her knees on the bed. She tugged down her pajama pants a bit so it was below her hip bones, where there was a long, thin scar in the shape of an 'X' going from hip to hip, right below her abdomen. "He told me how guys only liked girls for their body, and now that mine was disfigured, no guy would go for me. So he carved an 'X' in me." She sat back down in her bed and pulled the cover over her. "That's why I have all these problems, and Mason too. And that's why Mason's so protective of me. He doesn't want anything like this to happen to me again." She looked from her blankets to Danny, who hadn't moved or said anything since she started talking. He just watched her watching him before he reached over and embraced her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and rested her head in the crook of his neck. They were like that to a while until Danny broke the silence.

"It's not true." He said.

"What?" She asked. He pulled away from her.

"Guys just don't depend on a girls' body to decide if they like her or not." She scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

"No, really. Your body isn't the only reason why I like you." She turned her head towards him. Did he just admit to her that he liked her? She didn't want to scare him away by freaking out, so she played along.

"Then why do you like me?" He cracked a smile.

"'Oh Sam, how do I love thee. Let me count the ways'," He quoted, getting a little chuckle out of her. She thought that was the only thing he was going to say just for a joke, but he actually went on. "Well, let's see. The ones I can rattle off my brain right now; you're pretty, you're smart, you're independent, you don't let anyone stand in you're way, _and_," He said, stopping to look at her, "you can over come anything. Even this."

"Well, I don't know about that last one..." She said.

"Come on, you _can_. You have to do something. Therapy?"

"_No_. I'm not crazy, I don't need a therapist."

"Just because you go to therapy doesn't mean you're crazy. It's going to _help_ you, trust me." She sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, I'll _think_ about it."

"That's all I'm asking of you to do." She nodded, looking down at her lap before looking up and giving him a sly smile.

"So, you like me?" She asked. He smiled nervously.

"Yeah... Ever since before you moved actually. I just never got the chance to say anything."

"Well, be lucky you did, because I just happen to feel the same way." He actually looked shocked.

"Really?"

"'Oh Danny, how do I love thee. Let me count the ways,'" She started, making him laugh but she suddenly turned serious. "But you can't tell Mason about this or he'll go all super stalker again on us. Deal?" He cracked a smile.

"Deal."

* * *

**...Not what you expected, huh?**

**If you guys can tell me what movie I got the 'How do I love thee, let me count the ways...' from, I'll give you... a... virtual cookie LOL I don't know, but I will give you props**

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: That's actually what sammansonreplica guessed it was... and as you could see that's not it lol Like I told her, I wouldn't make it something that would be the first thing people would be able to guess**

**xLa Reyna Phantasmax: Your review... I can't XD And thanks :)**

**sammansonreplica: Yes this chapter was... interesting to say the least lol**

**Magicalghostgirl: Yeah, we lost a lot of days because of the hurricanes so... murrrr**

**DanniFenton14: Yes, now you know**

**SamXDanny: ...That concerns me lol But yes, fluff for the win!**

**OneOutOfMany: PTSD isn't a disease, it's a severe anxiety disorder that can develop after exposure to any event that results in psychological trauma and it could cause night terrors and flashbacks and other things too. So... yeah, I'm messed up DX  
**

**ShadowDragon357: YUSH I make my characters emotionally unstable because I'm that messed up... lol**

**Melissa: I KNOW YOU LIKE DIS SHERTTT... idk**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"This is harder than I thought." Danny said, teetering back and forth on his feet.

"What is?" Sam asked as she packed books into her locker.

"Trying to hide this from Mason."

"What's so hard about it?"

"I can't even hug you in front of him anymore, he's getting suspicious."

"Then hug me when he's not here, it's that simple." He scoffed before pulling her into a tight hug, only for a familiar voice to separate them.

"Jeeze, why do you guys have to hug every day?" Mason asked as he walked over to them. Sam scoffed.

"You're just jealous 'cause you have no one to hug." She said.

"Not true. I could hug Tucker, but I don't 'cause that would be weird." He said, making them both laugh. They laughed even harder when Mason turned around to see Tucker standing there with a confused look on his face.

"What did I just walk into?" He asked.

"You don't want to know." Danny said. They all headed down the hall way, heading to Lancer's class. Sam, Tucker and Danny walked into the class room first, and just as the bell rang, Mason walked in.

"That's _another_ detention Mr. Aleks." Mr. Lancer said. Mason gave Sam, Danny and Tucker a look and they tried to stifle their laughter as they took their seats, but they didn't stay there for long. About half way through the class, the class phone rang, and Mr. Lancer walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello?" He glanced over at Sam and Mason who exchanged glances each other. "Yes... Right away." He hung up the phone and retreated back to the blackboard. "Ms. Manson and Mr. Aleks, go to the main office." He said.

"Uhhh, okay." Mason said, rather confused as he started to pack up his belongings. Danny gave Sam a concerned glance as she passed him and all she did was shrug, having no idea why they were being called to the main office. They exited the room, and just as they entered the hall way, Sam broke the silence.

"Whatever happens, I'm saying it's _your_ fault." She said. He scoffed.

"That's great." He said sarcastically. They took the long walk down to the main office and Sam went in first, holding the door open for Mason, but just as they stepped in, they physically and mentally froze. None other than Braeden was standing there rather patiently for them. He still looked the same as when they last saw him; dark eyes, long, black hair and a misleading smile on his face. Mason was lucky he didn't look a thing like him.

"Your father is here to pick you up." One of the ladies at the counter told them. "Do you have everything you need?"

"We're fine. Thank you." Braeden answered for them. He grabbed them both by the shoulders and pushed them out the main office doors. As he took them outside, Mason nor Sam didn't know why their brains weren't cooperating with their bodies. No matter how hard they wanted to kick Braeden, nothing happened. When they finally got led to a familiar green Cherokee, that's when Mason snapped out of it and tried to take a swing at Braeden. Unfortunately for him, Braeden saw it coming, and not only dodged it, but punched Mason hard in the jaw then shoved him in the back of his car along with Sam.

"This is kidnapping! We're not in your custody any more." Mason said as Braeden got in the driver's seat.

"Well, it seems Pam has a horrible way of raising you, she has no discipline what so ever. So I'm taking you back." He said.

"You're a psychopath." Braeden raised a hand as if he were about to hit him, and Mason even flinched a little as he did, but the blow didn't come.

"Watch your rat mouth." He said as he started to pull away from the school.

"Where are you even taking us?"

"Back to my house."

"But that's forty minutes away,"

"Then do something to entertain yourself. ...Oh, and," He said, turning back towards them as he sat at a stop light, "give me your cell phones." Mason looked down at the ground before digging out his cell phone from his pocket. He looked over to see Sam doing the same thing. "Good." Braeden said, shoving the cell phones into his pocket.

As Braeden drove, Mason looked over at Sam, who looked terrified. He put an arm around her shoulders to signal to her that he was here, and that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. But as they got closer and closer to the house, he knew it was going to be hard to keep that vow he made to her, just like before.

* * *

**Shit just got real.**

**SamXDanny: YUSH They're together now... secretly...**

**sammansonreplica: Yes, he sure is lol That was my goal, to make him look like a huge prick... So I guess I succeeded**

**Delta 23: Thanks :)**

**ShadowDragon357: No, she wasn't. I didn't have the heart to make it THAT bad**

**SaraiTheGoldenDragon: 'Short and not so sweet' is an understatement lol**

**OutOfMany: YUSH I like to torture my characters... because I'm that messed up...**

**Melissa: ERMAHGERD Seriously, you have to be hyper EVERY time you review or you'll ruin my life... So don't ruin my life lol**

**ATTENTION If any of you are artists, you should watch this link and help me and my friends out. Just go to youtube and type in MichaaaEverAfter, and find the video 'Ember Artwork Submissions'... MURRR**

**So anyway, review please :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**GUYS! I finally finished writing the sequel... and it's _so _angsty. It will leave you on your floor crying like Melissa does every time she reads one of my chapters lol**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Why do you look so timid?" Braeden asked. They were back at Braeden's house now, all sitting at the kitchen table. Sam looked over to see the left side of Mason's face starting to swell slightly from the punch his father had sent him a while back before.

"Maybe because I don't want to be here." Sam was surprised she had the guts to even talk to him. She was terrified of Braeden ever since him and Pam got married, and barely said a word against him. It was probably because Mason was here as well, so she wasn't alone.

Braeden actually laughed, as if she told a joke or something.

"You don't want to spend time with your dad?" He asked.

"You're _not_ my dad."

"Well, I'm all you've got." He sat down at the table with them, as if it were casual. As if he _didn't_ illegally take them to his house and forced them to stay against their will. "So, what's been going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Mason said.

"Really?" He looked at Sam, and she knew what was coming. "Any boyfriends Sam?" She didn't know what to say. She couldn't look him in the eye and lie, he could tell she was lying. Yet if she _didn't_ look him in the eye, he would also know she was about to lie.

"No, I've made sure of it." Mason interrupted. He looked at Mason.

"Good."

"Can we leave now?" Sam asked.

"You're living here now, you're not gonna leave." Braeden said.

"I don't _want_ to stay here."

"We'll, you're staying." She looked around before putting her arms on the table and lying her head on them. "Same rules apply as before; you _earn_ food, no more leaving to hang out with friends, and Sam," he started, making her look up at him, "_no_ boyfriends." He got up and left, walking into the living room, leaving Mason and Sam alone. They looked at each other.

"We need to get out of here." He said.

"Okay, how about we walk out the front door and run?" She asked sarcastically.

"What are you saying? We have to leave, you're planning on staying?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I'm scared," She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I'm terrified because of what he did to me before. And what happens when he finds out about Danny?" Mason gave her a look.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Uhh," She had almost forgotten that Mason didn't know about her and Danny, and was lucky she hadn't said anything further.

"Yeah Sam, what _will_ happen when I find out," Braeden interrupted as he stepped into the kitchen. Sam and Mason exchanged nervous glances before Braeden asked the major question. "Who's Danny?"

"He's one of my friends." Mason said.

"Not according to Sam's cell phone." Sam mentally cursed; she should've deleted all her text messages. "Sam," He started, making her slowly turn her head towards him. "You have a boyfriend?" She was tired of being afraid. There was no point in being scared because she knew what he'd do, the least she could do was fight back.

"Why do you care? It has nothing to do with you at all, so why should it matter to you?" She said. Braeden stood in his place for a minute before advancing over to Sam. Mason stepped up and blocked him from getting to her.

"Dad, listen-" He tried, but all that earned him was a punch to the jaw. Braeden pushed him down and kicked him in the gut.

"You're saying you _want_ to encourage what you're sister is doing?" He asked.

"What?" He was able to cough out.

"Schmoozing around with some guy?"

"That's not what she does." He sent Mason one final kick before going over to Sam and grabbing her wrist.

"You're coming with me." He said as he started to drag her up the stairs.

"No! Get away from her!" Despite the pain aching through his body, he got up and ran up the stairs. He saw Sam's old bedroom door was open and ran for it, only for it to be shut in his face. "Open the goddamn door!" When there was no response, he stepped back and jumped, kicking with both feet on the door, but it didn't budge.

On the inside of the room, Braeden still had Sam in his hold. He walked across the room and threw her on her bed. She backed up as far as she could until her back hit the wall, as if that would help her. He took out his pocket knife before crawling on the bed towards her.

"You like messing around with guys, trying all you can to become a harlot?" He got to her and pushed her over, so she was on her stomach. "Perhaps I didn't carve you enough for you to get the message." He was about to lift her shirt for him to make his mark on her, but he suddenly got pushed across the room and pinned down on a wall. The pocket knife got smacked out of his hand and he was getting punched repeatedly, and before he knew it, he was unconscience. And even as Braeden fell to the floor, there was one final kick sent to his gut to end it.

"Danny!" Danny looked back to see Sam sitting up in her bed, looking terrified. He started to go over to her, but she stopped him. "Check on Mason first." He went over to the door and unlocked it, but when he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. He took a step back and blasted the door knob, leaving a giant hole where the door knob used to be. The door flung open, revealing a rather beat up Mason.

"You okay?" Danny asked, but he didn't get a response. He looked down and realized he was still in ghost form, which is why Mason was staring at him like he had ten heads. Seeing he was okay, Danny went over to Sam, who still hadn't moved from the bed. He cupped her face with both hands, staring into her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't say anything but put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"How'd you find us?" He almost smirked.

"You act like I _can't _sneak into the main office and access your information."

"Wait, wha..." Mason stuttered. The poor guy was beyond confused. Sam pulled away and looked at Danny, wondering what he'll do. He kept an arm around Sam as he looked at Mason.

"Come on Mace, you act like you _don't_ see us hug every day." He said. Mason looked from Sam to Danny before his eyes got wide.

"Danny?" He said, shocked. Danny held his hands up.

"Surprise."

* * *

**One more chapter to go... :( Sad face...**

**Magicalghostgirl: Actually, MY school isn't up to date. My transportation information had a phone number on it that I haven't had since 2003... That's useful -_- And Yay! You like Mason! :D**

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: Yay for Phantom action! lol**

**SamXDanny: LMFAO Seriously, I couldn't stop laughing with your review... I mean... 'This is not okay' I loved that lol**

**sammansonreplica: Danny always saves the day... almost... most of the time... lol**

**Sammi: BUT HE'S CLUELESS lol**

**Cartoon's Child: I think the fan base middle name for Danny is James... But for me personally I like Joss... If anyone read The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, they'd know why lol**

**BayDear: YUSH That's what I do... destroy people's souls lol**

**Parsley: No... it was not good... or it was if you count Danny saving the day... lol**

**BlackWingedAngel26: Thanks :) and 'He has a stupid hero complex for crying out loud...' lol You're so right...**

**LotusFrog: How's this for a quick update? lol And yay for liking Mason! I was afraid no one would like him being all protective and stuff...**

**Melissa: ...I think you just snuck a Gravity Falls reference in there... Nevertheless, YOU'RE RIGHT lol**

**So yeah... there shall be a sequel... and it shall be epic... so you all should read it and like it and stuff...**

**Anyway, review please :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

_I'm tired of writing the same old song  
_  
_'Cause there's no way out_, _t__here's no way out  
_  
_'Till you let me in_

"...I was very, very, wrong about you." Mason admitted. Danny walked with him side by side with his hands in his pockets. He knew when Mason asked to meet up with him to talk, it would be this talk. The 'apology' talk. Danny looked around the park, spotting Sam on the same bench she's been on since they got here. After what had happened a few weeks ago, he didn't want her out of his sight, even if Braeden was behind bars now.

"And how is that?" Danny asked.

"I thought you were just another typical guy who wanted to get with my sister... but you're not." Mason stopped and looked down at the ground before looking across the park at Sam. "I know that you'll go to the ends of the world to protect her, and I'm sorry for misjudging you."

"Well, I'm a ghost, I get misjudged all the time anyway." Mason shuddered.

"I'm not gonna get used to that anytime soon, am I?" He asked.

"It'll take time." They started walking again, all the while Danny not taking his eyes off Sam. "So... does that mean you give me permission to go out with Sam?" Mason laughed before turning serious.

"No."

"Oh... A little too late for that." Mason held a hand out in front of Danny to stop him from walking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What does that mean?" He asked. Danny looked around before taking off to the bench where Sam was sitting at. Danny plopped down on the bench and held Sam in front of him as Mason approached them.

"You're gonna have to get through your sister first to get to me." But to Danny's surprise, Mason didn't even look mad. Danny switched from his position to putting an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"I'll let you date Sam," Mason started.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"On one condition," He looked from Danny to Sam before putting his hands in his pockets. "Don't throw this all away, okay?" Danny only tightened his hold on Sam, who leaned her head on his shoulder. Danny glanced at Sam before nodding.

"I won't. Trust me."

* * *

**So, there were two giant symbols in the story, did you find them? Well, I'll show you...**

**It was in their names, like Braeden Doyle, Braeden means from the dark valley, and Doyle means dark stranger, which pretty much matches the description of his character.**

**And also with Mason Aleks, Aleks means to defend, which comes in line with Mason being to protective over Sam.**

**Ah, I'm clever.**

**Melissa: HOLD THIS SHIT UP lol Oh God, I can't...**

**ShadowDragon357: OH GOD NO I'm not _that _devious.**

**Magicalghostgirl: Mason is a smart little boy... thirty percent of the time. Seventy percent of the time he's dumping a shit load of soda on a hardwood floor to see if it will get acidic enough to disintegrate. ...His brain isn't in the right place just yet lol**

**BayDear: LMFAO Oh man, what am I doing to you guys? lol**

**SamXDanny: Nah, there's no character deaths in the sequel... But my friend DID want me to kill Braedon...**

**drpepperfreak00: Thanks :) And I think you figured out this is the last chapter... lol**

**DanniFenton14: Yeah... my brother is a dipstick...**

**BlackWingedAngel26: Trust me, it takes a LOT more to get me weirded out lol**

**Sammi: Yay for Danny!**

**sammansonreplica: Yeah, that's how you spell it. And HELL YEAH Danny gave him a beat down.**

**Melissa (Guest): Really? I felt like I was dragging it out...**

**And, the sequel will be called Over... and it's _so _angsty. You find out more about the characters, more about the life Sam and Mason had while Pam and Braedon were married, and a character reappears... So look out for that sucker, it should be coming out in two weeks, or one if I'm feeling antsy...**

**Anyway, review for the last time :P**


End file.
